charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazi Demon
Kazi Demons, or Kazis, are Base-Level demonic minions formed from the flesh of a Kazi King. Physically tough, the Kazi Warrior's touch can engorge veins in their victims head, which will eventually kill them. Though physically fit, they are not terribly intelligent, in fact Kazi Warriors can't even read. The King and their Warriors are directly connected. Torturing a warrior causes the King to feel the same pain. Vanquishing the Kazi King, vanquishes all of his warriors. In 2003, several Kazi warriors attacked Paige while dating Nate Parks. One time, after a date back at the manor, Nate stepped into the kitchen and a Kazi teleported in behind her and attacked by placing his hands on her head. She was able to orb out and call for Leo and Piper, who blew him up. After this incident, which left a scorch mark on the carpet, Paige was determined to get rid of the Kazi problem for good so she could have a love life. She created a potion to stun a Kazi warrior, so she could interrogate it and kill the Kazi King, thereby killing all his minions. But the Crone was scheming to steal Wyatt, and brought the Kazi warrior back before he died from Piper's attack. She told him to tell his King she requested a meeting. She then asked the King to send another warrior after the Charmed Ones when they were vulnerable from her monkey totem-spell. This warrior mainly fought Paige and Phoebe in the attic, before Piper was able to blow up a couch that knocked him unconscious. They then trapped the warrior in a crystal cage, as Paige interrogated him with marker and paper, as she had lost her voice because of the Crone's spell. Phoebe later noted, "Hey, did you ever think that maybe Kazi warriors can't read?" The Kazi conveyed that he tried to tell her that, but Paige only pointed to her note, "Demons Lie!" Phoebe then interrogated him verbally, where he said he didn't know where Leo was, but that he was working for the Crone. The Crone, angered that he'd revealed her name to them, incinerated him from her lair. ("Sense and Sense Ability") The Book of Shadows lists Swarm demons as being distant cousins of Kazis and Vampires, particularly their hive-like nature. While fighting Swarm demons, Paige noted this wondering if Piper even read the entry before fighting them. ("Used Karma") Later, while listing the kinds of demons she fights, in comparison to the types of criminals Henry Mitchell fights, she listed "Kazis, Creepers, Grimlocks, I could go on and on." while trying to explain what she does as a witch. ("12 Angry Zen") Image:KaziPhoebe.jpg|A Kazi warrior attacking Phoebe and engorging her veins Image:Kaziattic1.jpg|Kazi appears in attic Image:Kaziattic2.jpg|A Kazi's considerable stature Image:Kazicage.jpg|Kazi on his knees Image:Kazicage2.jpg|Kazi in Crystal cage Image:Kazicage3.jpg Image:Kazicage4.jpg|Kazi in and out of cage Image:Kazicage5.jpg Image:Kazitalk.jpg|Kazi, Phoebe and Paige Image:Kazitalk2.jpg|Kazi trying to talk to Phoebe Image:Kazitalk3.jpg|Kazi trying to explain he can't read Image:Kazivanq.jpg|Kazi warrior is vanquished Image:Kazi teleportation.jpg|Kazi teleports in a gray swirl Image:Kazi touch.jpg|Kazi's touch drains life out of Paige Kazis (Book of Shadows entry) Like their Vampire and Swarm Demon relatives, Kazi demons exist as a collective. Although not very intelligent, these base-level demons are quite strong and determined. They kill by overheating a victim's blood, at times causing blood clots in their brains. Kazi demons are controlled by the Kazi King, who creates his warriors from his own body. A little known fact to aid in battle: if you vanquish the Kazi King, you destroy all his minions also as they are connected and feel one another's pain. Appearances Kazi Demons appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Sense and Sense Ability Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Magical beings